


Indulge

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Virgil and Logan indulge their boyfriend
Relationships: Analoceit
Kudos: 82





	Indulge

“Virge, please!” Janus groaned as he laid on the bed. 

“What was that?”

Janus groaned as he squirmed more. 

“Sir! I meant Sir!”

“That’s what I thought. Now what do you want slut?”

Janus let out a whine. 

“Please, let me go! I need to go so bad!”

Virgil came over and pressed his hand on Janus’ bladder. Janus crossed his legs with a groan, trying to keep it all in. He had been made to hold all day and he was finally at his breaking point. He wasn’t sure that he would make it even if he was given permission. Janus glanced up and saw a wicked grin on Virgil’s face. 

“No” Virgil said as he pressed harder. 

Janus’ hands flew to his crotch as he felt himself leak. He was already half hard and knew that Virgil could see that. Virgil took his hands and pinned them above his head. He tried to cross his legs again only for Virgil to place himself in between them. He felt himself leak again and let out a small moan. He wasn’t going to be able to hold it much longer. 

“Sir, please. I can’t hold it much longer!”

Virgil smirked and kissed him. Janus kissed back and let out a whine when a longer leak escaped him. When Virgil pulled away he looked down at him. 

“Color?”

“Green! So green!”

They heard the door open and both looked over to see Logan. Logan paid them no attention, returning a book to the bookshelf they had in their room and grabbing another book. He glanced over and saw the position they were in and raised an eyebrow. Virgil shrugged and Logan nodded before putting the book back. 

“I see you two have been having fun without me”

Janus gasped as he leaked again. He knew there was a spot on his jeans and moaned at the thought. 

“I also see we are indulging our little snake here”

“We are. He’s been holding all day as per my order this morning”

Logan got on the bed, sitting back against the headboard. Virgil let Janus move to sit with his back against Logan’s chest. Logan grabbed his hands as he went to hold himself again. Virgil holding his legs open so he couldn’t cross them. He whined as he leaked again and knew that would be the last time before he lost control. He was panting and moaning because the feeling of having a full bladder was so good. 

“Sirs, I can’t hold it!”

“Oh? Is our little snake going to wet himself?”

Janus nodded as he tried to keep it all in. 

“Such a little slut. You’re already hard”

Janus moaned as his bladder gave out. The sound of his pee hissing into his pants and then onto the sheets. He let out another breathy moan and let his head fall back against Logan’s shoulder. He could feel that Logan was hard behind him and saw Virgil reach down and palm himself. Once he was done and the stream stopped, he let out a whine. He was painfully hard just wanted to cum. 

“Please, Sirs!”

“Please what, slut?”

“Please touch me! Make me cum, please!”

Janus watched as Virgil glanced up to Logan. Logan nodded and Virgil pulled Janus’ underwear down enough for his cock to spring out. Janus let out a gasp and moan at the cool air hitting his cock. Virgil wrapped his hand around it, setting up a slow teasing pace. Logan pressed kisses and small bites to his neck. His hips jerked as he tried to get more friction. Logan placed his hands on his hips to keep him still. He let out a whine as Virgil kept the pace. It wasn’t enough to get him to cum and they knew it. 

“Please, Sir?”

Virgil hummed as he locked eyes with him. 

“Faster, please?”

Virgil hummed again as he continued his slow pace. Janus let out a whimper and gave Virgil a pleading look. Virgil nodded and sped up his pace. Janus fought against Logan’s grip, but didn’t get very far. He could feel the coil in his center and let out a moan. 

“Sirs! Please!”

“Please what, snake?” Logan whispered in his ear. 

“I’m so close! Please may I cum?”

Virgil squeezed his hand at the base and looked to Logan. Logan hummed, placing more bites to his neck causing Janus to cry out. He then gave Virgil a nod and Virgil resumed his pace. 

“You may” Logan said. 

Janus cried out as he came, covering his stomach and Virgil’s hand. He came down panting and could see that Virgil was still hard. He could feel Logan behind him. He grinded down and Logan groaned. 

“Sirs, fuck me! Please!”

Logan then looked to Virgil who shrugged. Virgil pulled Janus’ underwear off of him and Logan grabbed the lube. He placed some on his fingers before having Janus move to his hands and knees. Janus moaned as Logan inserted a finger. He inserted another and scissored them. Janus cried out as he inserted a third. Logan pulled them out and lubed up his cock. He lined up and Janus nodded. He pushed in and stilled when he bottomed out. 

Janus watched as Virgil undid his pants and began stroking his cock. Janus whined and Virgil looked to him. Janus opened his mouth, his tongue lolling out and Virgil groaned. Logan started a slow pace just as Janus wrapped his lips around the head of Virgil’s erection. They all let out moans at the sensations. Janus pulled off with a pop. 

“Sir, please! Faster! Harder!”

Logan slammed into him causing him to cry out. He took Virgil’s cock into his mouth again and moaned around it. Virgil’s hips jerked and Janus moaned as he hit the back of his throat. Virgil pulled out so the head was in his mouth before pushing back in. The different paces were driving Janus crazy. He could feel the coil building again and let out a loud moan. 

“Sirs, please! May I cum?”

They looked at each other and gave each other nods. 

“You may, slut”

Janus came with a shout of both of their names. Logan followed him soon after, stilling as his spilled into him. Virgil groaned and still as he came down his throat. Janus swallowed all of it and Virgil pulled out. Logan pulled out at the same time as Virgil. Janus collapsed on his side, panting. He closed his eyes and felt someone pick him up. He cracked open his eyes and saw that Logan was carrying him to their bathroom. Logan closed the toilet lid and then sat him down there. He ran a bath and undressed while he waited for it fill before turning to Janus. 

“Are you alright? Was that ok?”

Janus gave him a smile and nodded. Logan picked him up before settling them both in the bath. Janus relaxed into his hold and closed his eyes again. He heard Virgil walk in and sit on the toilet. 

“You could join us”

Virgil thought it over and then undressed, settling in front of Janus. They sat in the bath and relaxed for a few minutes. Logan eventually got them all out and dried off. He handed Janus his snake onesie and Virgil had his skeleton one. Logan got into his unicorn onesie and they settled on the bed. Virgil and Logan wrapped Janus up in their arms. 

“You’re sure you’re ok? No pain? I didn’t make you wait too long did I?”

Janus took a minute to figure out if there was any pain. There was none. 

“I’m fine, no pain”

Virgil let out a sigh and rested his head against Janus’ shoulder. Jaus laid his head on Logan’s chest. Logan and Virgil both pressed a kiss to his head. Virgil rubbed his hand up and down his spine and Logan ran his hand through his hair. Janus fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
